1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a communication apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus, capable of transmitting to a receiver image information formed on a read medium, for example, on a document, through a line. Specially, the invention relates to the communication apparatus that selectively attaches or does not attach various transmission information (header information) according to receivers, so that the facility of the communication apparatus is increased.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication apparatus capable of transmitting image information formed on a read medium to a receiver, via a communication line are commercialized.
As for such communication apparatus, there is known, for example, an ordinary facsimile apparatus that sends image information to a receiver using an ordinary public telephone line, and an internet facsimile apparatus capable of sending the image information to a receiver, through a network (communication line network), such as the Internet and intranet. The internet facsimile apparatus may include an image reading unit capable of reading image information formed on a read medium, an address inputting unit capable of inputting receiver's address information (for example, a receiver's facsimile number or mail address), a transmission information attaching unit capable of attaching various transmission information (header information), such as a transmitter, date and time of transmission, and the number of transmitted pages. In the above-described internet facsimile apparatus, the various transmission information is attached to a part of the image information read via the image reading unit (for example, top or bottom thereof out of the read image information range). The image information is transmitted to a receiver connected via a network, with the various transmission information attached. The receiver receives the image information of the read medium with the transmission information attached thereto, so that the receiver may easily understand when and how much the image information is transmitted by whom.
However, when the transmitter sends the image information, using the above-described internet facsimile apparatus, without the transmission information attached for the receiver's sake (such as when the receiver wants to receive the same image information as a transmitter sends) or for the transmitter's sake (such as when the transmitter wants to send the image information anonymously), the several settings have to be changed in procedural steps in the transmitter-side internet facsimile apparatus. Such setting changes are inconvenient for users.